


Kitty

by lemyh



Series: I Need You So Much Closer [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemyh/pseuds/lemyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was good at research, so he looked into a few animal shelters in the town for what he was looking for. He finally found the right thing in an animal shelter just outside of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is at some random point in the INYSMC 'verse, probably not too long after the events in Up to You.
> 
> If you want to see what Kitty looks like, I've posted a picture on the cat that inspired this story on my tumblr. I'd post it on here, but I'm basically computer stupid at this point. lemyh.tumblr.com/tagged/inysmc
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! :]

It started with a comment made by Lydia in passing. The pack had been at Derek's house for a pack meeting slash movie night. Due to Stiles' incredible powers of persuasion, known as talking his ear off, he'd been able to convince Derek to start holding a weekly pack meeting where they focused on just becoming better pack mates to one another.

For them, that involved eating foods that were definitely unhealthy and watching movies that they'd seen a thousand times before and talking about whatever came to mind. It was such a conversation, where filters weren't even a thought, that Lydia mentioned that she thought there should be more girls in the pack.

She wasn't good at subtle, but then neither was Derek.

"I don't think we need to be recruiting anyone right now. We should probably lay low for a while." She wasn't pouting but it was a damn near thing.

"I'm just saying, Allison and I are feeling a little lonely and grossly out numbered."

It didn't seem to matter that even though there were five guys and only two females, the two females were severely badass. Think about it. One was basically a hybrid, half werewolf and half human. Her control was amazing and her fighting skills, recently honed to an impressive degree, were too. The other female was a hunter's daughter that ran around with werewolves and was dating one and carried a bow in her trunk.

Come on. It doesn't get more badass than that.

Before Stiles could say these things, or even paint a picture as to just how awesome he found the two females, especially since they dealt with five guys on a daily basis now, Jackson opened his slightly idiotic mouth.

"She's right; a little more pussy can never hurt." It was a joke, play on words if you will, but it wasn't appreciated by the females in the room. Allison rolled her eyes in disgust and Lydia smacked her significantly insignificant other upside the head with a little more force than probably called for.

"You're a pig." He shrugged, clearly unrepentant, but the topic was dropped for the time being.

Of course that didn't mean Stiles stopped thinking about it. Lydia was right, the advantage the guys had wasn't fair. Not that they walked all over the girls or anything. Like he said, they were badasses and combined could probably take the guys on without a second's hesitation.

Derek was right too though, in that they couldn't just go about bringing other people into the pack. There were two ways of recruiting, as far as Stiles could tell. The first was to change someone, or to just to bring them into the confidence of the group. The second was to be dating them, and even that was kind of iffy. Look how long Scott and Allison dated before she found out. Although, let's be real, parts of that relationship definitely hadn't been healthy.

Not that a relationship with a werewolf was ever strictly healthy. Stiles would know. His own werewolf boyfriend gave him enough issues to last a lifetime.

Danny had made a few abortive attempts at relationships before and after he'd been bitten, but those were guys and none of them could stand up to the scrutiny of the pack. And they did scrutinize his choices. Not to be dicks-- well, maybe for Jackson-- but because they cared and wanted the best for him.

Anyone they dated had the potential to find out about the pack and therefore had to be trusted completely. That was a difficult thing for them. Trust was in short supply with how many times they'd been burned.

It all came back to the same thing. Jackson's comment, while repulsive, had some merit.

Stiles was good at research, so he looked into a few animal shelters in the town for what he was looking for. He finally found the right thing in an animal shelter just outside of Beacon Hills.

The cat was small, just a kitten really. Her fur was long, swallowing her small features. She was mostly white, with patches of gray sprinkled over her body until you got to her fully gray tail. Stiles hadn't been looking for a long haired cat, but he'd been looking for a misfit and he found it in her.

Along with the kitten, he also got a starter kit from the shelter. It consisted of worm pills, flea medicine made especially for a kitten her size, kitten chow, litter and a litter box, and some toys. She sat nestled on his lap for the drive home, purring contentedly against his leg.

It was amazing how much noise and vibration could come out of such a small cat.

Stiles drove to Derek's house, a week to the day that Lydia had made her observation and Jackson had followed with his comment. He hadn't told the others his plan, wanted to surprise them as he brought in the little ball of fluff.

What he wasn't expecting was the reaction it caused.

\------------

The kitten was hiding under the television stand, a low growl coming from her small body. It was strange. Stiles didn't even know that cats could growl.

Lydia's eyes had brightened at the sight of the kitten but then widened at the reaction. Everyone else stared wide eyed at the television stand, a little unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Was that a...?" Stiles nodded, huffing as he bent down and stuck his fingers under the stand, wincing as the kitten scratched him for his troubles.

"She was completely comfortable all day and then I walk in here and she freaks. What the hell?" Derek rolled his eyes, hauling Stiles up by the back of his jacket until he was back on his feet instead of all fours.

"Cats tend not to like us." Stiles gestured helplessly in the direction the kitten had disappeared to.

"But..." Scott shook his head and butted in.

"Dude, the cats at the vet's hate me. Deaton doesn't make me go in there anymore."

That... was news. Stiles sighed and plopped down on the floor where he was standing. This sucked. Not that the cat had cost a lot, although now that she was his, he was going to have to get her shots and fixed and... Yeah, it was going to end up costing a small fortune.

"I wanted to get her as like a mascot for the pack or something." Jackson snorted from the couch.

"That's why we have you Stilinski." Stiles didn't even bother glaring at Jackson for that because Derek gave a light growl and Jackson was apologizing before it was even fully out.

Being mates with the alpha had its definite perks.

"I can't take her back. She's so cute and small and the woman said she was untrusting because she'd been abandoned and I can't put her through that again. I guess I'll just bring her home with me. If I can get her out from under the tv stand."

He sprawled out on the floor, since he was already down there, and stuck his already hurting fingers under the stand and tapping on the ground. The kitten was no longer growling, but she didn't seem inclined to go to him.

"I can try to get her out." Derek dropped down beside him and stuck his hand under the stand. The kitten skittered away and straight into Stiles' arms, which he quickly closed around her so that nothing but the static fur of her tail poked out.

Lydia made a pathetic noise in the back of her throat. She obviously wanted to see the kitten, hold her even, but if she didn't like werewolves...

Stiles moved over to her slowly, dropping to his knees so that she was at a better vantage point. The kitten poked her head out and mewled before burrowing further into his jacket.

"She's so adorable. Have you named her?" Stiles shook his head, moving his arm so that the kitten's back was revealed. Lydia took it for what it was and reached out slowly, stroking her fingers over the long fur there.

Something amazing happened. She started to purr. Maybe she didn't notice that she was being pet by a werewolf. He turned a bit so that she could see the owner of the hand and the kitten simply mewled pathetically before arching her back into the caress.

"Holy shit, Lydia is the cat whisperer."

Of course that just opened up the opportunity for Jackson to make another pussy joke. This time, Stiles was the one that hit Jackson.

\-----------

After that, the kitten slowly got used to being in the house surrounded by the werewolves. She stayed away from Jackson, although Stiles figured it was because she could smell a douchebag, but everyone else was fair game.

She especially liked curling up on Danny's chest. She also took well to Scott who had admitted that since he'd gone into work smelling like the kitten, the cats there weren't as hateful as usual.

One person that she didn't have a lot to do with, surprisingly, was Derek. Stiles had asked how she had done on her own, since he'd stayed there that first night with her, and Derek said he never even saw her. Whenever Stiles was there, she was on his lap or shoulder or in his arms. And whenever Derek got near him, she'd hiss and get defensive.

"I think she's territorial. She doesn't like you being near me." Derek had huffed, although he'd deny it, before throwing his hands up and getting off his own couch and leaving his own living room.

"That kitten is nothing but a pain in the ass."

They still hadn't named her, just calling her Kitty for the most part. Stiles had a feeling it was going to stick. Unimaginative, sure, but it was better than some of the names Derek (and Jackson) had taken to calling her.

Allison was in love with her, bringing over feathered toys for her to play with. Of course that meant that there were feathers littered over Derek's house all the time. There was also a litter box in the laundry room, her food and water bowls in the kitchen, and a little tower for her to climb and sleep on in the living room.

She hadn't gotten much bigger over the few weeks they'd had her. The woman had said that while she would grow, she would never be a big cat. It was easy to put her in his pocket and take her for a drive around town.

Not that he ever did that, no matter how many times Derek would say it happened.

Kitty would splay herself around the house, draping herself over various members of the pack, played with her toys and sometimes with whatever imaginary bugs she would chase. She was, in Stiles' opinion, the best cat he could ask for.

She was also a terrible cockblock. Every time he'd been there to try to have some alone time with his boyfriend, she'd be on his lap and hissing. If they removed her, she jumped back up and scratched one of them. If they locked her out of the bedroom, she stayed at the door and meowed pathetically. If they locked her in another room on the other side of the house, they could still hear her.

Plus there was that once that she peed on Derek's pillow. That was just funny, despite how angry Derek had been. Honestly, that's what he got for trying to throw water on the poor baby.

\-----------

"She's a hellion. Three o'clock in the morning and she's chasing her tail and bumping into things and just making the most noise imaginable. Every night, Stiles, except the nights you are there because then she's sleeping on my bed between us and won't even let me touch you."

Stiles looked over at his pouting boyfriend, driving a little faster than necessary, and tried not to grin.

"Aw, it's not that bad. There are some nights when she doesn't sleep with us." Derek growled, but the sound had lost its scary effect on Stiles long ago. Now it affected him in a very different way.

Derek seemed to sense the change because he pulled onto a dirt road and drove for a bit, turning off the engine and pulling Stiles into his lap.

"She is a terror. The only time I get to sleep past four AM these days are when you're there." Stiles shifted, because the steering wheel was going to be imprinted in his back otherwise, and then hit the lever to shift Derek's seat backwards. Then he pulled the other one that dropped the back so that he was almost completely horizontal.

"That sounds an awful lot like you are asking me to move in with you." Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles' observation but didn't deny it. Stiles couldn't help but grin, grinding down onto his boyfriend with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, I think we have something more important to focus on."

The kiss that Derek initiated said he agreed.

\----------

After being relegated to only having sexual encounters either at his house while the sheriff was on duty or in the car after a date, Stiles was starting to get annoyed with the cat. She couldn't help it, sure, but what was the point of dating a guy with his own house unless they were allowed to use that house to explore all kinds of sins and lack of morality?

Of course he couldn't stay mad at her, with her dark green eyes that reminded him of Lydia's and the small face and body that projected vulnerability. Honestly Stiles needed a wrapper because he was such a sucker.

And Derek? Well, he cursed the cat to hell and back but Stiles had caught him giving her tuna more than once.

"So what, we're just going to have to deal with her thinking you are hers and hers alone?" Stiles shrugged, absentmindedly petting Kitty as she slept on his stomach.

"I mean, I guess if we want alone time we'll have to send her to spend the night with Lydia or Allison or something. It'd just be for a night though."

"So what, pack her stuff and send her to someone's house for a night of alone time?" With another shrug, Stiles slowly pulled her claws out of his shirt.

"I guess."

Derek raised an eyebrow, staring at where the cat was lazed over his boyfriend, purring so loudly that he'd be able to hear her even without his enhanced hearing.

"You do realize we sound like a married couple trying to find alone time with a kid in the house, right?" Stiles opened his mouth to counter that but then laughed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Shit. We do."

So for one night a week, Kitty went to visit her aunts and uncles, since Derek and Stiles were obviously the parents. It gave them time to just spend time together in the privacy of the house. Yes, that usually led to heavy petting and sometimes multiple amazing orgasms, but sometimes it was just them cuddled on the couch watching television and complaining about their day to day lives.

Wow. They were basically a married couple. Huh. When'd that happen?

\-----------

It was when Stiles' great uncle passed away that things changed. He went with his dad to the funeral in a different part of California. They were there for four nights and five days, with the funeral being near the middle and the rest of the time to just be spent with various family members that they hadn't seen in forever.

And really Stiles wasn't entirely sure he knew any of the people there, but they seemed to know about him so he dropped the subject.

He was asked if there was a special girl in his life about a dozen times and he tried not to laugh at their faces when he told them he was dating a guy. An older guy at that.

He totally didn't deserve the slap upside the head that his dad had given him after he told one of his great aunt's that little fact. It wasn't like she really had a heart attack, it was just indigestion.

He was nervous about leaving the kitten with Derek, although she stayed with him by herself constantly now. Especially because while Stiles wasn't there, they seemed to coexist fairly well. With her being the cat and Derek being the servant.

Once back in Beacon Hills, suitcase dumped on the bed and a quick wave to his dad, Stiles headed straight for Derek's house. He didn't know what he expected. Maybe to find Derek and Kitty locked in a battle of wills. Maybe to find Derek sleeping in the garage. Maybe the find Kitty standing over Derek's dead body.

He didn't expect to walk in and find Derek sitting on the couch with Kitty draped over his shoulder, watching ESPN.

"Uh." Derek looked up, not even pausing from rubbing under Kitty's chin, and smiled.

"Welcome home." Stiles moved over to the couch and sat down, making his presence known. He was half expecting Kitty to flip out, maybe become territorial over Derek instead of Stiles, but she simply meowed and jumped into his lap for some loving.

"What did you do to her?' Derek shrugged as he ceased petting Kitty and wrapped his hand around the back of Stiles' neck.

"Nothing. Seemed like she just needed some time without you to realize I'm not the bad guy here." He pulled Stiles forward, crashing their lips together.

They'd texted and called each other constantly over the days Stiles had been gone, so it wasn't so much that they missed each other's company as much as they missed the contact that they could establish at any time just by reaching out.

The kitten, sensing that she was no longer the center of attention, jumped of Stiles' lap and started to play with a little feather toy that Allison had brought over.  
Stiles pulled back to watch her, content to be alone and allowing Derek and Stiles to touch without hissing. It was amazing.

"Huh." Derek laughed, pulling Stiles to face him once more and burying his face into his shoulder.

"I missed you." Stiles was pretty sure he wasn't just talking about him being gone that week.

"I'm here now."


End file.
